Mostre me Suas Cores
by Hufflepuff's Bitch
Summary: Então, vocês querem saber da minha história? Meu nome é Pansy Parkinson, já devem ter ouvido falar de mim. Mas o que sobrou de mim é uma bêbada, de maquiagem borrada, depois de uma noite frustrada.


O que eles diriam se soubessem? Ah, Pansy, isso soa tão ridículo. Não era você a durona da Sonserina?

Eu me lembro muito bem, como se fosse hoje. Do verde nebuloso de seus olhos, a cor natural. Será que ele conseguiu extrair a mesma originalidade dela, a que eu extraí? Um longo gole no meu licor de chocolate parece resolver as coisas por um segundo. As garrafas de bebida espalhadas pelo quarto, o cheiro do chocolate alcoolizado me inebriando. Maldito vício.

Parabéns, Pansy Parkinson, foi isso que você se tornou, uma bêbada, de maquiagem borrada, depois de uma noite frustrada. Talvez todas elas venham a ser. Talvez nenhuma daquelas garotas que gostam de mostrar o corpo e derramar vodka neles seja como ela. Claro que não! Mas levar a vida é fundamental.

Foi em Hogwarts, quando nos conhecemos. Eu estava pensando em Draco. Ele provavelmente falharia com aquela missão estúpida de matar Dumbledore. Mas, obviamente, eu não poderia dizer isso a meu namorado. Ou, pelo menos, era o que devíamos ser. Era verão, eu acho. Ou inverno. Talvez no começo das aulas, ou no final. Detalhes sórdidos, sem importância. Eu sempre via Draco pelo corredor do sétimo andar, e, curiosa como sou, resolvi segui-lo.

Então, virando uma esquina, eu a vi. Os olhos espremidos, punhos fechados, e, de repente, os cabelos castanho-claros se tornaram pretos como piche. Antes que pudesse me controlar, soltei uma exclamação. Eu sabia dos metamorfomagos, mas nunca havia visto um. Uma das coisas que eu sempre quis era mudar de aparência quando quisesse, deixar a cara de buldogue para trás e ser diferente. Vindo de Pansy, a durona chata da Sonserina isso é estranho, eu sei. Mas eu sempre fui insegura. Claro que com os Grifinórios, aqueles esnobes, era diferente. Mas em relação a meus amigos, minha família e à Sonserina, eu sempre me subestimei.

Bom, agora eu tenho motivos.

Voltando à história – porque você não merece ficar ouvindo meus desabafos, certo? – Ela ouviu minha voz quando eu me sobressaltei, olhou para mim e sorriu. Lancei-lhe um olhar terno, sem sorrir de volta.

– Olá Srta...

– Parkinson – Apressei-me a dizer, estendendo a mão. Eu estava tão ridícula.

–Pelo jeito você viu meu "segredinho", não é? – Ela riu, fazendo aspas com as mãos. Ela era sempre tão bem-humorada.

–Ah, sim... Se quiser eu não conto à ninguém – brinquei. "Pansy, por que está agindo assim?" pensei. Ela sempre mexeu comigo, não posso negar. Talvez, naquele dia, o motivo fosse apenas sua metamorfomagia. –E qual o seu nome? – Levantei minha sobrancelha esquerda.

–Para todos os efeitos, Tonks.

Meu estômago revirou, e eu me senti tonta. Era ela, a prima de Draco, ele havia me contado. Ela era motivo de vergonha entre os Sangue-Puro. Filha do sangue-ruim, razão de sua **mãe**, e, consequentemente ela, serem exiladas para sempre da família dos Malfoy. E eu estava admirada por ela.

–P-prazer – "Calma, Pansy, não é tão ruim". Voltei meu foco à metamorfomagia – Será que você pode me ensinar isso?

–Bom, acho que vai ser difícil... Sabe, é bem raro esse poder, e para pessoas que não nasceram com ele, é difícil aprender. Mas posso tentar. – Sempre tão compreensível, solidária. Sorri

–Se me permite perguntar, por que está aqui? Imagino que o Ministério tenha lhe enviado, mas não vejo o porquê, Hogwarts não parece precisar de proteção.

–Na verdade, não fui enviada pelo Ministério. Eu vim ver Dumbledore, mas ele está viajando – Ela deu de ombros. Meu estômago revirou de novo. A segunda vez, isso em nosso primeiro encontro – Você quer mesmo aprender? – Seu olhar era indagador.

–Sim!

–Ótimo! Mande-me uma carta quando pudermos ter aulas, e verei se não tenho trabalho. – Sorri mais uma vez.

Ela se afastou, esbarrando em uma armadura, que rudemente reclamou da falta de atenção dela, fazendo-a se desculpar e depois rir. Ela era tão desastrada, mas era uma das coisas que eu amava nela. Ainda amo.

–Viu um fantasma, Pansy? – Eu ouvi a voz fria atrás de mim.

–Não, Draquinho – Ri com sua expressão de desgosto ao escutar o apelido – Mas agora estou vendo. Ele me beijou, um singelo selinho. Mas eu não senti nada. Como sempre.

Algumas cartas, semanas se passaram, sem que ela pudesse visitar Hogwarts. Pareceram milhões de cartas, e alguns anos. Em minha cabeça, disse que aquilo era ansiedade para aprender metamorfomagia. Essas semanas, anos, foram preenchidas com estudo, passeios nos Jardins com Daphne, tirar sarro dos Grifinórios, e, mesmo que evitado, namoro com Draco. Coisas normais. Mas finalmente, sua resposta mais recente era sim. Através de uma Coruja-de-Crista, ela me enviara, escrita com a caligrafia corrida, mas caprichada:

_Finalmente o Ministério me deu uma folga. Será um prazer ajudá-la a descobrir metamorfomagia. Espero conseguir ser uma boa professora._

_Até semana que vem,_

_ Tonks_

"Finalmente o Ministério me deu uma folga" e eu não. Será que estava atrapalhando? Ela finalmente conseguira o descanso tão almejado, e eu a obrigara a dar aulas para mim. "Será um prazer [...]" ela também escrevera, todavia. Talvez estivesse apenas sendo educada. Mas eu faria com que essa aula fosse tão boa para ela quanto seria para mim.

Ainda faltava uma semana, mais um ano. Sete dias nunca foram tão lentos. Mesmo pensando na aula que viria a ter, continuei minhas farsas. "Draco meu amor..." Aquele namoro estava começando a me enjoar. E o pior é que não parecia enjoá-lo, embora eu soubesse que ele sempre teve uma queda da Torre de Astronomia por Astória Greengrass. Não posso deixar de dar razão a ele. Astória já foi uma ótima acompanhante.

Por que não uma tragada em meu cigarro? Eu já estou morta mesmo. Bebo mais um gole de licor, assopro fumaça, esta que desfoca minha vista, já naturalmente desfocada enquanto recomeço a lembrar. Finalmente chegara o dia da aula. Era um sábado, ensolarado. Vesti meu vestido mais alegre, mesmo que essa palavra não combinasse com ele. Roxo escuro, porém com algumas flores pequenas e mais coloridas. Era minha peça de roupa que mais me lembrava dela. Depois de meu sutiã vermelho, mas isso eu conto mais tarde.

Ela chegou na hora, os cabelos, dessa vez loiros, úmidos, e o nariz levemente vermelho. Diria que acabara de sair do banho. Sorriu e acenou, e eu andei em direção a ela. Estava com uma capa leve, de renda (que mais tarde se mostrou bem sedutora, sem nenhuma roupa por baixo dela) lilás e algumas roupas por baixo, sobrepostas.

Entramos na Sala de Aula mais próxima, a que eu havia planejado. Uma bancada estava colocada lá, com uma tigela cheia de uvas verdes, algumas garrafas de hidromel, e as janelas bem abertas, deixando entrar o Sol do fim da tarde e o ar primaveral, ou talvez outonal, que vinha dos Jardins.

–Queria que aproveitasse sua folga, já que eu a obriguei a vir aqui. – Tentei ser agradável, mas também não quis deixar transparecer. Observava-a levando a mão esquerda até uma das uvas, elevando-a a boca. Eu era tão boba perto dela.

–Não é uma obrigação – Ela disse sorrindo, enquanto estourava a uva em sua boca – Que tal começar pelo cabelo? Acho a parte mais fácil.

Sorri em resposta. Segui suas instruções um pouco vagas, assim como minha narrativa pode estar sendo, mas, dê-me uma chance, eu estou bêbada. Depois de mais ou menos trinta minutos, eu consegui deixar meus fios meio tom mais claros, o que, segundo Tonks, era um bom avanço para quem nunca havia tentado. Tão encorajadora.

Depois de horas praticando, meus cabelos negros estavam castanho-escuros, e eu estava exausta.

–Acho que por hoje é o suficiente. Você é uma ótima aluna – Ela sorriu. Eu fui até as janelas deixando a brisa noturna me refrescar. Senti algo gelado em meu braço, e vi que era uma garrafa de hidromel, proposta por Tonks.

Peguei o objeto e despejei o conteúdo em minha boca, me deliciando com a refrescância. Quem diria que mudar a aparência dava tanto trabalho?

–É muito difícil ser Auror? – Fui curiosa.

–Um pouco, mas os resultados são o mais importante. Ver pessoas a salvo é ótimo. Mesmo que não haja vítimas, nós sabemos que ao matar os Comensais – Gelei por Draco – ou qualquer outra gente do mal salvamos inocentes.

Parecia uma resposta decorada, porém, dada com naturalidade. Muito criativo Pansy. Devem fazer essa pergunta a ela sempre. Ela deu um último gole em seu hidromel e levantou-se.

–Eu já tenho que ir. Gostei muito de dar aula a você e espero que continue praticando. Afinal, não sabemos quando poderemos ter outra aula.

Despedimos-nos timidamente, eu tentando ser indiferente e, alguns minutos depois de ela sair da sala, eu abri a porta.

–Escondida de mim?

–Claro, Draco. Não tem como não fazer isso. – Ver aqueles cabelos loiros platinados que pareciam fazer parte daquela cara pálida me deu raiva, uma dormência no corpo. Eu não queria Draco Malfoy, eu não gostava dele.

Rejeitei seu beijo e me dirigi ao dormitório. Desci as escadas de mármore, e logo depois as de pedra, e, quando cheguei à porta das Masmorras, proferi a senha, fazendo a porta se abrir. Subi as escadas e deitei em minha cama. Patético. Meu _namorado_fez com que minha noite ficasse uma merda.

Deitei em minha cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Comecei a pensar em meninos, em como _não_ eram interessantes. Em como eu não havia gostado de ficar com nenhum deles. Eles eram rudes, nojentos, bruscos e indelicados. Então, comecei a pensar em garotas, e em como elas _eram_interessantes. Eram bonitas, possuíam traços delicados, curvas voluptuosas, faziam movimentos suaves. Por que eu estava pensando nisso? Aliás, eu havia pensado nisso durante a manhã inteira.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo, e vi os longos cabelos de Daphne balançando.

–Por que não jantou?

–Sem fome.

–Uau, Pansy, sem fome? Esse dia ficará para a história!

Respondi-a com um travesseiro na cara.

Eu sentia seu hálito de menta enquanto conversávamos antes de dormir. Quando nosso assunto acabou, resolvi dizer. Ela era minha melhor amiga, afinal.

–Daphne, eu... Queria te dizer uma coisa.

–Diga!

–Eu não sei se eu gosto de garotos. Digo, eu não sinto nada com Draco e nunca senti, com os outros meninos com quem fiquei – Completei ao ver sua cara de espanto.

–E você está apaixonada por uma garota? – Ela perguntou, com um pouco de malícia na voz.

–Não – Fui parcialmente sincera. Mas eu não sabia o que sentia por Tonks – Eu só me imagino bem namorando uma garota.

–Quer provar sua teoria?

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu fitei os seus azuis. Meu olhar então se desviou para sua boca em forma de coração, entreaberta. Fomos nos aproximando, aos poucos, minha respiração rápida, meus batimentos descompassados, a euforia tomando conta de mim. Nunca pensei em beijar minha melhor amiga. Mas agora, há segundos desse acontecimento, não parecia realmente ruim.

Nossas bocas se tocaram, seus lábios eram mais carnudos ao toque do que parecia a olho. Lentamente, delicadamente, movemos nossos lábios, abrindo espaço para línguas. A dela invadiu a minha, dançando ainda lentamente, e eu fiz o mesmo. Logo, nossa valsa se tornou um samba, mãos nas costas, nucas, cinturas, línguas ao ritmo do coração, provando novas texturas, novas experiências.

Se ainda estávamos deitadas, logo sentamos, movendo nossos corpos em passos que pareciam coreografados. Então, todo o êxtase acabou, quando nos separamos, as bocas, mãos, cinturas, nucas e costas não mais sentindo os toques das outras. Sussurramos boa-noite, em parte, envergonhadas.

–Pansy, o que é que está acontecendo? – Ele me perguntou na manhã seguinte.

–Nada, Draco – Disse, me virando para ir embora. Fui segurada pelo pulso – Deixe-me ir com Daphne – Seu olhar era triste quando me soltou. Então, dei-lhe um beijo de tchau e sentei-me com minha amiga.

–O Draco não se toca, não é? – Ela disse, rindo.

–Não mesmo – Revirei os olhos.

As corujas adentraram o Grande Salão, fazendo balbúrdia. Logo uma coruja conhecida pousou à minha frente.

_ Pansy,_

_Sei que tivemos uma aula há pouco tempo, mas daqui há três dias_

_terei uma folga no Ministério, e é melhor aproveitar o tempo_

_ livre antes que acabe, não?_

_ Tonks_

Meus lábios se abriram em um sorriso tão grande que conseguiu deixar à mostra meus dentes.

–Alguma novidade, Pansy? – Indagou Daphne.

–Não, é que... Meus pais vão viajar, então estou feliz por eles – Parabéns, Pansy, ótimo álibi! Desde quando sua relação com seus pais é boa, e desde quando fica feliz por alguém que não seja você?

Daphne pareceu não acreditar muito, mas continuou a comer suas torradas normalmente. Quando a sineta tocou, ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:

–Podíamos repetir a dose de ontem.

Senti sua boca em minha nuca, sobressaltando-me.

–Como sabia que eu ainda estava acordada?

–Se estivesse dormindo, eu teria te acordado.

Passei minha mão por seu rosto pálido, encarando seus olhos azuis. Ninguém poderia negar que Daphne Greengrass era muito bonita.

Beijamos-nos calmamente, ainda receosas, estávamos nos descobrindo. Explorei sua boca por completo, assim como ela fez comigo. Desci minhas mãos de suas costas para suas coxas, e Daphne passava as mãos por todo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de formigamento, sem medir esforços para demonstrar que estava gostando da experiência tanto quanto eu.

Emília Bustrolde se mexeu em sua cama, fazendo com que nós nos separássemos. Nos encaramos e começamos a rir, jogando os rostos no travesseiro para abafar os sons. Naquela noite nos divertimos durante toda a madrugada.

As gotas batiam no vidro das janelas com força, tirando-me a atenção da aula. Fiquei imaginando se ela não viria por conta da chuva. A aula de Transfiguração ensinava a mudar a cor das sobrancelhas, portanto aproveitei para treinar o que Tonks havia me ensinado.

–Sente-se comigo hoje, Pansy. Faz tempo que não almoçamos juntos.

–Quer continuar com a farsa, Draquinho? Tudo bem, nos encontramos lá – Draco fazia meu sangue ferver com aquela melação falsa.

Assim que a sineta tocou, fui até a mesma sala que eu e Tonks usamos na outra aula, e arrumei as coisas assim como havia feito antes, porém, a invés de uvas, coloquei morangos e deixei as janelas fechadas, afinal, estava chovendo.

Assim que voltei ao Grande Salão, cumpri minha promessa e sentei ao lado de Draco, como bons namorados que _deveríamos_ser. Enquanto conversávamos, não podia deixar de me irritar com os apelidos carinhosos, carícias no rosto... Tudo uma grande mentira, que eu odiava manter. E eu não manti, a partir daquele momento.

–Porra, Draco! Por que você quer continuar fingindo? Eu não gosto de você como namorado, e nem você de mim! Todo mundo sabe que você e a Astória se pegam escondidos, então por que vocês não namoram? Por mim, essa merda acabou, se é que ela algum dia começou! – Metade do Grande Salão estava entretido em minha explosão.

Mas as malditas vieram. Lágrimas de raiva, de nervosismo, de _ódio_! Saí do Salão a passos largos, e, logo que cheguei à Entrada do castelo, saí correndo em meio à tempestade, em meio ao vento que batia em meu rosto, desarrumando meus cabelos, bagunçando as copas das árvores. Meus pés batiam fortemente no barro, em um ritmo louco e desequilibrado, respingando a terra molhada por toda a barra de minhas vestes e meus sapatos. Cheguei à orla da Floresta proibida e parei, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, e o ar gelado entrando por minha garganta e chegando como facas a meus pulmões. O vento ficou mais forte, e a árvore à minha frente, antes balançando, caiu, fazendo com que eu recuasse e tropeçasse, caindo no chão.

Eu fiquei lá, chorando, até que mãos me segurassem pela cintura e me levantassem. Virando, me deparei com uma Tonks encharcada, de cabelos rosa chiclete e olhos amarelos. Levada pelo impulso, abracei-a, mas logo depois soltei seu pescoço, ruborecendo.

Ela me levou para dentro, e fomos para a sala que eu havia prontamente arrumado. Ignorando isso, Tonks conjurou uma caneca de chocolate quente e um cobertor para mim.

–O que aconteceu? – Eu captei em seu olhar e em sua voz uma coisa que talvez nunca haviam realmente sentido por mim: Preocupação.

–Digamos que eu tirei um peso das minhas costas – Sorrimos em conjunto. Encarei seus olhos felinos, e de repente, a pergunta surgiu em minha mente – Qual a cor deles?

–Como?

–A cor dos seus olhos, quero dizer, qual a cor _natural_ deles.

–Bom, eu a acho meio simples, mas – Então o fosforescente foi deixando seus olhos, um pigmento verde tomou conta deles e foi escurecendo, se formando como é. A impressão era a de árvores tropicais vistas por uma visão periférica, uma floresta de árvores densas e escuras.

–São lindos – Consegui balbuciar.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, sem dizer nada. E então eu percebi. Eu queria Tonks perto de mim, nossos lábios se tocando, seu cabelo entre os espaços de meus dedos. Eu queria _Tonks_. Controlada pelo subconsciente, eu me aproximei dela, que, para minha surpresa, refletiu meu movimento, aos poucos.

Nossos olhos se encarando, nossa respiração se misturando, e então, eu fechei os olhos e senti sua boca na minha, quente, tirando o frio de mim. Levei minha mão até seu rosto e passei-a por sua pele, finalmente tocando-a. Então percebi o que estava fazendo e me afastei, um tanto bruscamente.

–Me desculpe – Pedi, tentando não encará-la. Ela ruborizou por um momento, mas logo depois um traço de ousadia passou por seus olhos e ela me puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo.

Segurei sua cintura e enrosquei seus cabelos em meus dedos. Dessa vez o beijo era feroz, com uma ardência de necessidade, as línguas travando uma batalha entre si, as mãos passando de cima para baixo no corpo. Então e desci de sua boca para seu pescoço, beijando e chupando-o. Voltei à sua boca por um instante, ela colocou seus lábios em meu lóbulo e sussurrou algo sobre aquilo poder ser errado. Eu nunca faria isso em consciência, e acredito que Tonks também não, mas nenhuma de nós estava sã naquele momento.

Então sua varinha brilhou, e ela nos separou, as chamas que irradiavam de todo o meu ser se apagaram, e vi sua expressão desesperada.

–Pansy, eu tenho que ir – Então ela se levantou e saiu correndo sala afora.

Eu vi um vulto entrando pela porta, pensei que era Tonks, mas então vi os longos cabelos loiros característicos. Senti um arrepio correndo por minha espinha.

–Aquela não é minha prima? – Daphne perguntou incrédula. Quando viu que eu não conseguia responder, continuou – Como vocês se conheceram, quando chegaram a isso?

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, senti as lágrimas quentes percorrendo meu rosto. Daphne ocupou o lugar que antes era de Tonks, e tentou me acalmar.

–Eu não vou contar. Prometo.

_ Tonks,_

_Aconteceu algo aquele dia? Você já resolveu? Espero que sim._

_ Mande uma carta me informando sobre seu estado, quando_

_e se haverá uma próxima aula._

_ Pansy_

Fechei o envelope e entreguei-o à Beetee, a Coruja das Torres que meus pais haviam me dado no ano anterior. Deitei-me e vi a silhueta de Daphne dormindo, ainda amedrontada com o que poderia acontecer. Ela era minha melhor amiga, mas será que poderia confiar nela, em relação a isso?

Dias se passaram até que Tonks me respondesse, e minha agonia só crescia. Eu e Draco não estávamos simpáticos um com o outro e Daphne não havia contado nada a ninguém, porém não quis mais se aproximar de mim antes de dormir. Nossa despedida era vaga e amigável apenas.

Quando finalmente recebi a carta de minha professora, ela ainda não poderia voltar à Hogwarts, o que não nos impediu de continuar conversando. Nossas cartas eram cada vez maiores e revelavam cada vez mais sobre as nossas personalidades. Descobri que Tonks adorava praia e comida trouxa, enquanto eu contei segredos que antes havia contado apenas para Daphne. Os dias eram lentos, porém, a cada vez que uma coruja adentrava minha janela, ou pousava perto de mim no café da manhã, eu me alegrava.

Comecei a reparar que Daphne, às vezes sumia de vista, dava uma desculpa, ia ao banheiro frequentemente. Voltando do café da manhã, certo dia, descobri a razão. Fitando meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro do 6º andar, ouvi gemidos contidos e exclamações de prazer vindos de uma cabine. Abri a porta sem bater.

– A Granger? Achei que tinha um gosto melhor, Daphne – debochei, e vi a sangue-ruim ruborecendo, me fazendo rir mais. Apesar de tudo, sem o uniforme, a Granger era bem aceitável.

– Olha quem fala! – Respondeu Daphne. Apenas ri, e, enquanto fechava a porta mais uma vez, cochichei por uma fresta:

– Aproveitem bem.

Mais tarde, me dirigindo à aula de Feitiços, Daphne veio atrás de mim batendo os pés fortemente, reclamando.

–Pansy, puta merda! Quem deixou você entrar?

–Não é culpa minha se seus gemidos são altos e você deixa a porta destrancada – Ri – Se bem que, de qualquer jeito, eu usaria um _Alohomora._– Ela revirou os olhos – Aliás, desde quando saiu do armário? Pensei que só havia ficado comigo.

–Eu pensava o mesmo até outro dia – Calei-me.

A próxima aula estava chegando, e Daphne não apoiava muito a ideia. Bom, ela nunca mandou em mim. Aquela sala de aula sempre estava vazia, e se tornou fixa para nós. Até agora só havíamos tido uma aula, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria desistir da metamorfomagia.

Quando ela chegou, nos sentamos no chão e começamos a conversar. Coisas sem importância, para mim. Ela falava do Ministério e do Grupo do qual ela participava, mas se negava a falar o nome. Imaginei que era a Ordem da Fênix, se ela realmente existisse.

–Você tem dedos de pianista – Ela disse, analisando minha mão – Sabe tocar? – Fiz um gesto negativo. Ela conjurou um piano, e sentou em frente a ele – Posso? – Afirmei com um gesto de cabeça.

Ela moveu os dedos graciosamente, delicadamente, tocando uma bela melodia. Eu apenas assisti e escutei, maravilhada com suas qualidades. Uma pessoa tão boa em tantas coisas explodiria.

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ela não estava mais no banco, mas o piano ainda ressoava música. Então ela veio até mim, passou a mão por meus cabelos revoltos, e me beijou. Uma explosão de sentimentos tomou conta de mim, tudo se misturando: a música do piano, seus toque, sua língua em contato com a minha.

Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo, enquanto ela mordiscava o lóbulo de minha orelha. Começamos a nos tocar, experimentar, espalhar nossa essência uma no corpo da outra. Quando comecei a descer minha boca por seu pescoço, até chegar a seu colo, sorri pelo suspiro que ela soltou.

Logo ela arrancou minha gravata com ferocidade, e desabotoou minha camisa, deixando à mostra meu lingerie vermelho. Se inspirando na cor que contrastava em minha pele, ela deixou os cabelos se transformarem em labaredas. Subi seu vestido por seu corpo esguio e deixei-a apenas com o conjunto branco, e logo em seguida, eu mesma tomei a providência de tirar minha saia.

Apesar de eu ainda vestir sutiã, Tonks agarrou um de meus seios com vontade, e então tirou de vez minha camisa e a peça íntima, deixando o espaço livre para passar não apenas a mão, mas também a língua por meu seio, fazendo-me soltar um baixo gemido. Saí de seu abraço e tirei seu sutiã, então comecei a percorrer todo o seu corpo, sentindo o gosto que tanto desejava.

Tonks me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, e, quando nossos seios se tocaram, senti minha calcinha umedecer mais. Agarrei sua coxa, seu bumbum, sentindo a textura dela, dos lugares que não parava de encarar, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

Ela tirou a única roupa que ainda restava em meu corpo, e senti sua língua em minha intimidade, fazendo passar uma corrente elétrica por todas as partes de meu corpo. Não consegui conter mais uma exclamação de prazer. Delicadamente tirei a sua calcinha, e perdi a inibição que ainda continha, lambendo e chupando seu clitóris, esperando causar as mesmas sensações que ela criou em mim. A resposta pareceu afirmativa, vindo de seus gemidos.

Então eu senti seu dedo penetrando meu sexo, – e logo pensei que os dedo de pianista eram realmente habilidosos – e então mais um. Senti uma dor queimante, mas o prazer falava mais alto. Ela fazia movimentos de vaivém me enlouquecendo, e imediatamente quis causar a mesma sensação nela, mas resolvi esperar, pois estava sentindo que estava chegando ao meu ápice. Vendo isso, Tonks parou o que estava fazendo, me torturando, e então, voltando a atenção à minha boca, juntando as duas novamente.

Nosso beijo agora era cheio de desejo, ardente, escaldante, nossas bocas poderiam virar lava à qualquer momento. Arrisquei um dedo, e a vi arfar, o tórax subindo e descendo. Coloquei mais um, e suas mãos tentaram se agarrar ao mármore no chão. Imitei seus movimentos e senti suas pernas tremendo. Tirei meus dedos de lá, tentando fazer o mesmo jogo que ela, mas continuei a massagear seu clitóris com meu polegar.

Ela me penetrou novamente, e juntas, gozamos. Deixei-me cair exausta, sentindo o chão frio em minhas costas. Sorrimos uma para a outra e me levantei, pegando a tigela de morangos. A fruta silvestre nos acalmou, e então eu caí no sono.

Quando acordei, estava sozinha, e através da janela a paisagem já estava escura. No quadro negro, rabiscada uma frase: "_Seus dedos podem não ser de pianista, mas são bem hábeis"_Ri coma frase_. _

–Eu não acredito!

–Quando pensei que poderia contar tudo a você esperando apoio.

–Eu não acredito! – Ela repetiu, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

–Não se esqueça de que eu posso usar _obliviate_, se eu quiser que você nunca tenha sabido.

–Ok, Pansy, já disse que não vou te dedurar, mas é estranho! Ela é a vergonha da família, filha de um sangue-ruim!

–Você pode falar muito, não, é? Daphne Greengrass Granger! – Levantei uma sobrancelha.

–Ótimo saber que nossa amizade se baseia em chantagem.

Ri, e descendo a escada do dormitório feminino, avistei aqueles cabelos quase brancos.

–Pansy, será que podíamos conversar? – Concordei com a cabeça – Olha, eu sei que a gente nunca se gostou como namorado, e eu também sinto um pouco de alívio por não ter mais que fingir, mas vale à pena estragar nossa amizade por isso?

Refleti. Draco, apesar de ser quem é, – mesquinho, desdenhoso, metido – sempre foi um ótimo amigo, mesmo que não do melhor jeito. Não valia realmente à pena estragar tudo por nossos pais, pela necessidade de fingir para eles. Ele já estava impaciente com a demora e em resposta à sua pergunta eu o abracei.

O barulho era quase ensurdecedor de perto das pedras, e a brisa salgada me entorpecia. Foi feito especialmente para ela. Já havia mandado a cara dizendo que, dessa vez, nosso encontro seria em um lugar diferente. Saí pela porta adornada e fiquei esperando em frente à tapeçaria. Brevemente pensei no boato que rondava a escola: Harry Potter e Dumbledore haviam saído em busca de algo. Logo isso saiu de minha cabeça.

Quando eu a observei ao longe sorri, e ela retribuiu.

–Por que aqui?

–Feche os olhos – Eu disse, e ela obedeceu.

Então eu pensei _"um lugar para ficar com ela, no lugar favorito dela"_, e, sem que eu precisasse pensar de novo, a porta se materializou à nossa frente. Eu a abri e vi a expressão e Tonks, que, para minha felicidade era de surpresa e alegria.

Visualizei com uma ponta de de orgulho meu próprio trabalho, a areia branca sendo levada pela brisa, o mar agitado, porém com movimentos harmoniosos. À direita da margem, uma toalha de piquenique sem nada por cima, pronta para ser preenchida com o que quiséssemos.

Seus olhos brilhavam e ela sorria, então, virando-me para ela, sem tempo a perder, beijei-a. Como das outras vezes, ela me correspondeu, mas interrompeu o beijo para conjurar uma garrafa de licor de chocolate, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. Materializei morangos, e coloquei-os dentro dos copos que vieram com a bebida, misturando os dois sabores.

O azedo do morango se misturava ao doce alcoolizado do licor, fazendo uma explosão de sabores, posteriormente juntado com o sabor dos lábios de Tonks, o que tornou uma mistura magnífica.

Apenas o mar pôde ouvir nossos urros de prazer daquela tarde, disfarçando-os com seu barulho. Quando abri os olhos pude ver uma mulher de cabelos longos castanhos descendo pela cintura, me observando, apenas com sua capa de renda. Ela sorria. Quando viu que eu havia acordado me beijou nos lábios, se levantou e pegou minha mão, me acompanhando até a imensidão azul.

Banhamos-nos nuas, aproveitando a água, o cenário, uma a outra. Até que, mesmo estando na Sala Precisa, mesmo dentro do mar, ouvimos gritos do lado de fora. Vestimo-nos rapidamente e saímos da sala, nos deparando com pessoas correndo, feitiços sendo lançados, gritos, balbúrdia.

Logo avistei um Comensal da Morte. "_Draco"_ pensei, com raiva. Tonks viu que era seu dever ajudar na defesa da escola, segurou minha mão por um breve instante, e foi correndo. Eu fiquei parada, estática, sem entender por alguns segundos.

Pensei na segunda pessoa que defenderia depois de Tonks, Daphne. Fui correndo em direção às masmorras, descendo as escadas aos tropeços, e encontrei-a vindo da direção oposta. Ela conseguiu sussurrar "Estava lhe procurando" e respondi com um aceno de cabeça concordando. Nos demos as mãos e seguimos para cima, procurando um lugar onde não houvesse duelos. Pela janela consegui ver a cabana de Hagrid, o guarda-caça monstruoso da escola, pegando fogo.

Vimos Prof. Flitwick lutando contra Aleto Carrow, e quando ele desviou, o _sectumsempra_ da comensal me acertou na perna. Senti como se até meus ossos rasgassem, as lágrimas vindo aos olhos, e, por entre a visão embaçada, vi o sangue escorrendo de minha perna. Cambaleei e caí longe, e consegui ver Daphne sendo levada por Flitwick antes de desmaiar.

Pareceu um segundo, mas quando acordei, haviam apenas corpos imóveis, ou movendo-se muito vagarosamente à minha volta. Tentei levantar-me, vendo o sangue seco em minha pele já pálida pela hemorragia, mas a dor foi quase insuportável. Apoiei-me na parede e fui mancando até a Ala Hospitalar. No caminho, passando pela janela, ainda conseguir ver um resquício da batalha que havia ocorrido, a Marca Negra. Senti um calafrio na espinha e continuei andando por entre os corpos, na maioria mortos.

Quando cheguei à porta da Ala Hospitalar, vi um bando de pessoas à volta de uma cama, e consegui reconhecer a voz de Tonks, mas não entendi o que ela havia falado. Então ouvi outra voz feminina e adulta, que certamente não era de Madame Pomfrey, dizer:

–Mas você é quem ela quer, Lupin – Me inclinei mais para ver a cena, e percebi que "ela" era Tonks. Senti-me nauseada, mais uma razão para entrar. Minhas pupilas dilatadas arderam ao sentir as lágrimas, mas respirei fundo, recompus-me e entrei.

Pude ver o olhar de Tonks cair sobre mim, culpado, e me fez piscar os olhos fortemente para nenhuma gota escorrer. Madame Pomfrey logo veio ao meu resgate, e antes que pudesse olhar para Tonks de novo, estava sob o efeito da Poção para Dormir sem Sonhos.

Dumbledore havia morrido. Foi um choque para todos, até Draco, que o achava ridiculamente mau diretor. Ele dizia como era bom o fato de ele ter morrido, e que logo Snape teria o comando da escola, o que seria bem melhor para todos nós da Sonserina. Eu simplesmente não me importava.

Então chegou o dia do enterro do nosso ex-diretor, e ela, obviamente, foi. Eu a vi, de mãos dadas com o noivo. Ela olhou para mim, em seus olhos podia-se perceber um pedido de desculpas. Assim que todos estavam indo embora, ela olhou para mim de novo, e eu deixei uma lágrima cair, de modo que apenas ela pudesse ver.

Eu e Draco voltamos a namorar, e não pude deixar de achar graça quando ele tentou me levar para a Sala Precisa, e se entristeceu por minha negação. Acabamos com o namoro, de forma pacífica e ele ficou com Astória. Daphne continuou minha amiga, e voltamos a ter noites furtivas no dormitório feminino da Sonserina

No sétimo ano, tentei me manter impassível aos olhos dos outros, mas por dentro eu estava destruída. Recebi notícias de que Tonks estava casada e agora, grávida do lobisomem, o que me destruiu mais. Apenas Daphne soube a razão de minhas lágrimas em quase todas as noites, menos aquelas em que eu chorei escondida.

Nós sonserinos quase não recebíamos castigos por parte dos Irmãos Carrow, e eu continuei neutra em relação à guerra. Se eu ficasse ao lado de Potter, trairia meu melhor amigo, e se ficasse do lado de Voldemort, trairia Tonks. Mesmo que tivesse razões para fazê-lo, não conseguiria.

Certo dia, quando estava olhando pela janela o luar, vi a Coruja-de-Crista se aproximando do dormitório, e instantaneamente meu coração bateu mais forte. Acariciei o animal e deixei uma lágrima cair sobre suas penas. Quando desdobrei o pergaminho, a carta era breve:

"_Se escolheres o prazer, conscientiza-te que atrás dele há alguém que só te trará atribulações e arrependimento." Pansy, ficando comigo, você deveria saber que sofreria as consequências._

Refleti sobre aquilo por muito tempo, e vi que era verdade. Nós nunca poderíamos acontecer. Mesmo assim, nunca respondi a carta.

Havia chegado o dia em que o Potter e sua trupe adentraram Hogwarts para deter Voldemort, e eu fui embora ao meio da batalha. Mas antes de sair de Hogwarts, eu vi Bellatrix, a tia de Draco, a única Comensal realmente fiel, e enlouquecida, correndo à minha frente. Eu deveria ter parado-a, detido-a, porque ela estava indo até Tonks, e ela foi. E a matou. Depois de alguns dias eu soube disso. E foi o pior dia da minha vida, até hoje.

No dia de seu enterro, eu fui junto com os Weasley, Potter, Granger, Tonks, mas eu observei ao longe todos eles chorarem e se lastimarem, deixando uma flor para ela. Quando todos eles foram embora, eu deixei uma rosa, uma lágrima e um beijo sobre o túmulo, e fui embora.

Essa foi minha história com Tonks, e, agora, olhando para o presente, para as garrafas de licor jogadas envolta de mim, vejo que talvez ela não fosse querer isso para mim. Tristeza eterna.

Apago meu cigarro na metade, abandono mais uma garrafa, vou até o banheiro e tomo um banho, esperando que a ressaca e a tontura misturadas passem. Assim que saio do box, vomito. Limpo minha boca e minha maquiagem borrada, visto minha roupa mais limpa e pego uma flor em um jardim alheio. Me dirijo ao cemitério, e deixo mais uma rosa, uma lágrima e um beijo em seu túmulo.


End file.
